Mr Mistoffelees's Great Battle
by Demetergirl
Summary: The day after the Jellicle Ball, Misto and Victoria go for a walk. I know this is a lame summary, but please read anyways! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. The Start of a Rough Day

Disclaimer: CATS does not belong to me, it belongs to ALW, TSE, and the RUG.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start of a Rough Day

Mistoffelees woke up to a brilliantly sunny day. It was the night after the Jellicle Ball, and he was very tired. All the magic he had performed the night before, though he had regained some strength while sleeping, had drained him. He got up and stretched luxuriously, then as he turned to walk off and find food he sensed something. He whipped around and peered at the washing machine. "Who is there?" Misto said in a clear voice. There was no answer. Misto began to conjure a lightning bolt, but did not release it, "Come out or I'll fire," he said. "Whoa! Hold up Misto it's just us!" And the twins Tantomile and Coricopat came slinking out from behind the washing machine, "Munkustrap sent us to keep watch over you." "What? Why?" Misto said with indignation. "He thinks after that Conjuring Turn you did last night, to bring Old D back, Macavity is going to be out for revenge." Coricopat said. "Doesn't he know that I'm not a kitten anymore? I can take care of myself," Misto said, infuriated. "He knows that doing that much magic drains your strength," Tantomile told him. "That doesn't matter, I can still take care of myself!" "Well we have our orders, and we are going to keep guard over you,"the twinssaid in unison with a tone of finality. Misto caughttheir note and, thinking he could escape later, said, "Fine." And with that the three of them walked off. While they were walking Victoria came up to Misto. "Hey Misto!" she said happily, "Hey Vicki!" Misto said, happy to see her seeing as he had a crush on her.

>. 

They walked along a while when Victoria asked Misto in a low voice, "Why are Tantomile and Coricopat following us?" "They're following _me_ because Munkustrap feels I need protection from Macavity," Misto said disdainfully. He looked at Victoria, and seeing the look of horror on her face said hurriedly, "Don't worry about me, it's fine." They walked along a little longer. Then Misto leaned close to Vicki's ear and whispered, "Let's lose Tantomile and Coricopat." "I don't know, Misto. What if we run into Macavity? "We won't," he assured her. "Okay," she said. Misto put his paw on hers, muttered something, and they disappeared.

>. 

Misto and Vicki reappeared outside the fence around the junkyard. Though Misto was trying not to show it to Vicki, that disappear and reappear trick had drained his energy a little more. He knew they had to be careful, he wasn't sure if he could protect them with his magic while his energy was so low. "Where do you want to go Misto?" Vicki asked him. "Let's just take a walk," he replied. So they began to walk, their feet automatically took them toward the docks, a favorite haunt of the two. When they finally reached the docks they sat down and looked at the river. Suddenly, and without really thinking about what he was saying, Misto spoke, "You know Victoria," Vicki's ears perked up. Misto never called her "Victoria" unless it was something important, "I really like you." Vicki and Misto remained silent for a moment or two then Vicki replied, "I really like you too, Mistoffelees. I've had a crush on you for a long time now." "Me too!" Misto said excitedly. "Really!" Now Vicki was excited too. "Yeah! I…" Misto stopped short. "What?" Vicki asked, alarmed, "Sh!" Misto said urgently and put his finger to her lips, and he listened. He thought he had heard something and he was listening to hear it again. Suddenly he heard it again, he took Vicki's paw and led her away from the water. He felt that was an unsafe area. Slowly he made his, and Vicki's way, to exit the docks. Again and again he heard the sound, they had to get out. He knew he didn't have enough magic to do a double disappearance and reappearance again today. Suddenly a ginger fur ball jumped in front of them, "MACAVITY!" Vicki screamed, terrified.

* * *

A/N: Mwahahahahahaha! ILOVE suspense! This is my second fanfiction, and I'm kind of proud of it. Please review and give me your opinions.


	2. Misto's Battle

Disclaimer: I still don't own CATS. It belongs to ALW, TSE, and the RUG.

* * *

Chapter 2: Misto's Battle

"Well, if it isn't Magical Mister Mistoffelees, just the cat I was looking I was looking for," Macavity spat, menacingly, "Oh! And the lovely Miss Victoria," Macavity made a mock bow to her and she hid behind Misto. Suddenly Macavity said sharply, "What are you doing, Mistoffelees!" for Misto had been muttering and moving his hands. Misto looked at Macavity, smiled, and Victoria vanished.

>. 

Misto knew he was in real trouble now. He was all alone with Macavity and that last trick of his had nearly completely drained the little energy he still had. In fact he wasn't sure how much longer his shaking legs could support him. Macavity started to circle Misto, "You know that you ruined my plan last night, Mistoffelees," even though Misto knew he should keep his mouth shut, he opened it anyway, "Yes, I know, and I'm proud of it too!" He said defiantly. Macavity looked at him for a split second and then hit Misto full in the face, knocking him to the ground, "You know I don't appreciate _Smart Alecs, _Mistoffelees," Macavity said as Misto dragged himself up. Misto looked at Macavity for a second and then pounced. Macavity fell with Misto on top of him, suddenly Macavity managed to get his hind feet under Misto and kicked him. Misto flew over Macavity and landed hard on the ground. Misto flew over Macavity and landed hard on the ground. Misto got to his feet and found that his legs could no longer support him, he fell back to the ground. Misto struggled to get up as Macavity walked slowly toward him, "It looks as though the clever, magical Mistoffelees has run of magic and energy for the day. Tell me, have you been showing off to much recently, or are you just weak?" Macavity gloated, looking down at Misto. Misto glared at Macavity, for a few seconds. Suddenly in a swift movement Macavity lifted Misto in the air, a paw on each shoulder. Misto tried to pull Macavity's paws off him, but Macavity just held him tighter. After a few seconds Misto's paws fell to his sides. He knew he did not have enough energy to fight any longer, so he hung limp in the air. Macavity smiled a malicious smile and leaned his head close to Misto's ears and whispered, "You will no longer be a hassle to me Mr. Mistoffelees," and as Macavity rose one paw to strike the final blow there was a deep voice behind him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for my reviews, all of those who review my stories! One more chapter left, should be up soon!

**Bombalurinasara: **You're so sweet for reviewing all the time, thank you so much!


	3. Misto's Rescue Group

Disclaimer: CATS still doesn't belong to me. It still belongs to ALW, TSE, and The RUG.

* * *

Chapter 3: Miso's Rescue Group

"Give him to us Macavity!" Macavity turned around, paw still raised, and found himself staring at Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo, and, shockingly, Victoria, who had insisted on coming to help Misto. Macavity stared at Victoria as he spoke to Munkustrap, "As you wish, dear brother of mine," and he grabbed Misto with his other paw and flung him directly at Vicki. Misto hit her and the both lay on the ground, Misto unconscious, and Vicki in a slight daze. Alonzo and Munkustrap rushed over to the two, to check if they were okay, but Tugger just stared. He stared at his best friend, Misto, lying hurt and motionless. Then he stared at Macavity, who was laughing, the anger welling up inside him, and then he pounced upon Macavity. Surprised at Tugger's sudden action Macavity was thrown backwards off his feet. The two tussled on the ground for a few minutes, before Macavity was able to throw Tugger off of him. The ginger cat decided it was time for him to disappear, and when Tugger looked up from where he had been thrown he was gone. Tugger looked around and said in frustration, "Macavity's not there!"

>. 

Tugger then turned his attention to Misto and Vicki. Misto was just coming to, "Victoria," he said weakly. Vicki grabbed his paw and said gently "I'm here." Misto smiled and very slowly sat up, Vicki, who had tears of relief in her eyes, supporting him. "I'm so glad you're okay," Vicki said hugging him. Misto kissed her, and she blushed brilliantly. "We're all glad you're okay Misto," Tugger told him. "But do you see why I had Tantomile and Coricopat guarding you now?" Munkustrap asked Misto sternly, and Misto nodded while Tugger said, "Lay off, Munk!" "Don't call me Munk!" Munkustrap said and thought about arguing further but decided against it, instead he just said, "If Misto can make it, let's head home." They all stared at Misto who slowly got to his feet and was supported by Vicki all the way back to the junkyard.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! I know this chapter was really short, as was this story, but I promise after Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, and the Hidden Paw the stories will get longer! I'm already working on Jemima's Night of Fright and Macavity's Plan. 


End file.
